reencuentro
by Danielle Morgenstern
Summary: naegi se arrepiente el realmente queria kirigiri pero la dejo ir ahora lo que mas desea es ver de nuevo a esa chicase cumplira su deseo y mantendra la esperanza que ella le ayudo a obtener oneshot naegiXkirigiri


**danganronpa no me pertenece solo ago esta historia por entretenerme y para entretenerlos le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

Otra pesadilla odiaba dormir sentía que la perdia sentía que ella ya no estaba aquí soñaba que ella moria en uno de los juicios y monokuma disfrutaba viéndola morir y siempre que despertaba gritaba su nombre para descubrir que todo era un sueño y saber que ya estábamos en la realidad que ya no estábamos en esa escuela hacia exactamente 1 año desde aquel entonces desde que todo acabo desde que la deje ir….. como cada mañana me fui a dar una ducha y no dejaba de pensar en ella al terminar de arreglarme vi la hora se me hacia tarde debía de llegar a la universidad estaba por terminarla y no quería faltar ni un solo dia al iniciar a caminar por las calles vi a mucha gente caminando con sus hijos con sus familias todos llenos de paz yo para obtener eso necesitaba verla y ella estaba en no se que lugar cuando de repente pase por pico de esperanza y recordé cada instante que pase con ella sus pocas sonrisas y sus hermosos ojos pero su mirada fría y calculadora que nos hiso ganar juicios y aquel momento en el que ella me saco del basurero a quien engañaba quería a kirigiri kyouko conmigo me sentía solo bueno de hecho estaba literalmente solo en esa ciudad mis padres vivian en tokio pero yo quise quedarme en este lugar por que me recordaba a ella y me recordaba mi gran cantidad de esperanza y también por que ir alla era molesto todos hablaban sobre la muerte de sayaka maizono y decían que fue un accidente de auto cuando en realidad maizono murió siendo ascesinada por leon kawata y también fue el dia que kirigiri fue a intentar reconfortarme en ese momento yo aun sentía algo por sayaka pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que kirigiri me importaba mucho mas aprendi lo que de verdad podía sentir por alguien aprendi lo que era la confianza. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la escuela y pasaron horas aburriéndome tan solo pensando en ella como cada dia solo quería llegar a mi casa y poder soñar con ella para asi librarme de la realidad estaba caminando cuando se solto la lluvia mucha gente llevaba paraguas para mi suerte llevaba uno de emergencia y al pasar por pico de esperanza vi a alguien encapuchado frente a la escuela ese alguien no llevaba paraguas por lo que le ofreci el mio ese alguien se puso junto a mi

-me llamo naegi makoto dije la persona no me respondio seguimos caminando pasando por muchos lugares cuando vi una cafeteria la persona se veía hambrienta o bueno minimo ese gruñido en su estomago me dijo eso asi que nos sentamos la persona no se quito la capucha asi que decidi hablarle

-ese lugar me trae mucha nostalgia lo sabes la persona seguía sin mirarme –alli descubri lo que era el amor dijo y luego me miro de reojo –crei que ella pudo sentir algo por mi pero nunca pude decírselo ella era realmente inteligente realmente valiente me salvo la vida tal vez me crea un loco pero en esa academia ocurrieron muchos ascesinatos murieron muchos amigos pero… gracias a ella estoy vivo ella fue la que logro darme esperanza la persona aun se negaba a mirarme luego de un rato trajeron nuestra comida después de comer nos dimos cuenta que la lluvia había parado asi que podríamos seguir con nuestros rumbos pero antes de que se fuera dude un poco y le dije

-su nombre era kirigiri kyouko ella era muy especial para mi y juro que la encontrare y no la dejare ir de nuevo ella me dio esta esperanza dije orgulloso ahora la persona me miraba y comenzó a llover de nuevo asi que volvio a mi lado sin mirarme otra vez pero ahora iba mas bien cabizbaja luego de un rato llegamos a mi casa y le di el paraguas

-toma traemelo mañana por favor le dije la persona asintió y se fue.

_CORRECTO…._

_KIRIGIRI KYOUKO ES LA CULPABLE HORA DEL CASTIGO _

_Kirigiri estaba en una silla e iba hacia algo que la mataria grite su nombre desesperadamente no obtuve respuesta._

-KIRIGIRI! Grite despertando estaba sudado y mi corazón latia muy rápido fue un sueño fue un sueño los rayos del sol me pegaban a la cara hoy tal vez no llovería luego de un rato desayune y me vesti hoy no quería salir asi que me quede en mi cuarto leyendo unos comics cuando me llamaron era togami al final togami y yo nos volvimos amigos solo que a diferencia mia el se quedo con touko después de 6 meses admitio que quería a esa rara acosadora le tenia envidia por que el si pudo confesarsele a ella y yo no podía ni tan siquiera ver de nuevo a kirigiri

-olle naegi para el trabajo llevaste lo necesario dijo el

-no estoy de humor dije y colgué luego de unas horas tocaron el timbre yo no quise abrir tocaron de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que me arte y fui a abrir y palideci allí estaba esa cabellera rosada y esos ojos rosados sosteniendo mi paraguas era kirigiri mirándome con tranquilidad como si nos viéramos siempre

-hola naegi venia a devolverte lo que me prestaste dijo ella como si todo es fuera normal cuando cai en cuenta… le había dicho lo que sentía la noche anterior tal vez ella no tocaba el tema por que no sentía lo mismo y no quería hacerme sentir mal me senti estúpido

-sucede algo naegi dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-nada le dije como si este reencuentro fuese normal –quieres pasar? Le dije ella entro con tranquilidad y se sento en la sala

-quieres algo de tomar? Le cuestione ella asitio unos minutos después le lleve agua

-y como te ha ido? Le pregunte

-bien naegi veras yo…. Dijo ella pero dudo y se arrepintió

-puedes decirme lo que sea le dije tomando una de sus manos

-perdon por haberme ido es que tenia que buscar a mi padre y lo busque en todo japon y no había rastro de el solo encontré un testamento que indica que la academia pico de esperanza se la dejo a su sucesor esa soy yo explico ella al ver sus ojos me senti encantado ella realmente me gustaba y no cometeria mi error de nuevo no la dejaría ir

-te extrañe la interrumpi ella me miro un tanto sonrojada pero aparto la mirada

-kirigiri tu me gustas dije seriamente quería decírselo senti un peso menos luego kirigiri me miro con algo de ternura nuestras miradas se fundieron y nos besamos yo la amaba y no querria dejarla ir por nada del mundo. Unas horas después llego la noche kirigiri se quedo aquí conmigo de todos modos no la hubiese dejado irse no quería perderla de nuevo kirigir durmió conmigo esa noche quería sentirla cerca por si soñaba de nuevo eso y la abrase y me quede dormido….

-KIRIGIRI! Grite y al no verla a mi lado palideci todo había sido un sueño uno horrible me puse a llorar

-naegi sucede algo? Dijo una voz femenina que reconoci era ella

-kirigiri… le dije ella se sento a mi lado

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, en realidad.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?

-por que lloras?

-Ah, es que tenia ganas de llorar

-por que? Pregunto ella

-por que crei que no estabas conmigo le dije ella me sonrio tímidamente

-no me volveré a ir y estaremos juntos por siempre te lo prometo dijo ella

-promesa dije haciendo algo nostálgico poniendo el meñique

-promesa ella respondio mientras enlasabamos los meñiques….

-que bonita historia papi dijo una niña castaña de ojos rosados

-gracias cielo dijo el hombre revolviendo los cabellos de la niña cuando se ollo que alguien abria la puerta de la casa

-mami! Grito la niña corriendo a abrazar a una pelirosada

-hola hitomi dijo la mujer luego el hombre apareció viendo a la muchacha con ternura

-y que hicieron hoy? Cuestiono la muchacha

-papi me conto una historia dijo la niña

-una historia de que? Pregunto la mujer

-acerca de cómo vio a mami de nuevo dijo la niña la mujer le dedico una sonrisa al chico

-hitomi tengo que hablar con papi podrias ir a la cama ya por favor dijo la mujer

-si nos vemos mañana hasta mañana papi hasta mañana mami dijo la niña llendose y al cerrar de una puerta confirmaron que ya se había ido a su habitación

-y como te fue hoy cielo dijo el sonriéndole a su esposa tomando una de sus manos

-bien nada nuevo ya resolvi otro caso dijo ella –y tu naegi? Cuestiono ella

-nada nuevo ahhh si y a hitomi se le callo su primer diente dijo el

-ya esta grande ya hace 8 años de nuestro reencuentro dijo la chica

-y miranos al final cumplimos nuestra promesa

-no te voy a dejar nunca naegi aseguro ella

-ni yo a ti kirigiri dijo el para darle un beso

**espero les haya gustado me esforse mucho para hacerla de su agrado soy una gran fan de esta pareja bueno nada mas que decir solo:**

**DEJEN RIVIEWS**


End file.
